


If I Told You

by alejandrathemexican



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possible Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is in the shittiest moment in his entire, miserable life. His job sucks, he has no friends, and he has no parents. Also, he might have, or might have not just gotten fired. That is until he saves a cat from being run over and weird things start to happen.





	If I Told You

The phones wouldn’t stop ringing, and he was already getting a headache.

Hiccup rubbed his face with his hands, ignoring their customer’s yelling.

He’d gotten almost no sleep the night before, not unlike the nights before that, but the night before was especially bad, because that day was especially bad, and he’d already had to endure his father awkwardly ignoring him, his cousin making fun of him, and his crush glaring at him.

“Boy! Are you even listening to me? I’ll have your fucking job, I swear!”

“ _Goddammit,”_ muttered Hiccup to himself, going to unmute his phone set, only to realize in horror that the ‘mute’ button wasn’t lit up.

“ _What_ did you just say to me?”

“I d-do apologize, Mr. Mildew,” he stammered. “I was… I was, uh…”

 _“Uhhh,”_ mocked Mr. Mildew, and Hiccup muted his microphone, sighing as Mr. Mildew went on. “I am tired of always being treated like shit by you, assholes, every single time I call. And you know what, you, insolent dick? I will be complaining to your boss directly. Pass the phone to them, boy! now!”

Head buried in his hands, Hiccup took a deep breath, and unmuted his phone set, deadpanning. “You will be transferred to Mr. Haddock now, sir. One moment please.”

Once the transfer was completed, he slammed the receiver on the phone, and realized that his hands were shaking.

“Hiccup? The sales reports?”

It was Astrid, the girl he had a devastating crush on for her hardass attitude.

“Uh… Right,” he started, moving documents around on shaking hands. “I had them… over here, somewhere,” he muttered, panicking when he couldn’t find them anywhere. “Did I already give them to you?”

Astrid frowned, “ugh, Hiccup. Every single time! I’ll tell you what,” she offered like a threat, shoving a violent finger in his line of sight with the end of each phrase. “I’m going to be in my office until three thirty and I need the reports before that. Get it? Next time you make me wait you’re done here, I don’t care if Mr. Haddock is your dad or not, you understand?”

“Uhm. Yes. Yes. I’ll, uh… yes,” he tried to say, but Astrid was already walking away.

Hiccup sighed, despondent eyes on the screen of his office computer.

How long had he been working this job?

More importantly; when was he going to tell his father, the owner of Haddock Imports Co., that he hated anything to do with doing business?

It was stifling him. Withering him.

He gazed at the picture of his family longingly.

It was from the Zoo his mom used to work at. Valka was dressed in her zoo keeper outfit, as she was taking a break, but his father was dressed in a suit, and had a heavy hand over Hiccup’s tiny shoulder; he’d been thirteen then.

Now, almost every day he wished he could go back to that unknowing age.

Back to where his biggest concern was catching _Believe it or not!_ on the TV.

Back to where everything was lighter and simpler.

The shrill ring of his office phone made him jerk up, and he rushed to answer, making a folder fall down under his desk.

He quickly took their customer’s new order for product transport and made a note of transferring it to the transportation department, frowning at having to interact with Scott Jorgensen, who was even more of a mess in life than Hiccup was but somehow got things done better.

He spent his time searching for the sales reports for the last quarter, so he wouldn’t infuriate Astrid any more. Just as the clock was turning into three fifteen, he got another call.

_“Hey Hiccup.”_

“Hey Ruth. What can I do for you?”

_“What was that again?”_

Hiccup sighed, “Ruff, do we have to do this every single time?”

_“Well, do you have to call me Ruth every single time?”_

He sighed again, continuing to look for the sales reports. Too bad he didn’t have the information up in his computer. “Okay. What is it?”

 _“Mr. Haddock is looking for you,”_ she said, bored. Hiccup could imagine her looking at her purple polish-coated nails.

“Oh,” Hiccup frowned, “it must be about Mr. Mildew. You can transfer me, if you want.”

_“Nah. He wants to see you.”_

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll go up there in a sec. I just need to find the sales reports for Astrid.”

 _“Whatever. Bye, boy,”_ she said, and hung up on him.

How did he get so many reprimands for bad customer service, he couldn’t understand. At least not when Ruth Thorston existed in this world.

Hiccup glanced at the clock. It was already three twenty-five. There was no way he would find Astrid’s reports on time, so he decided to go up before returning for Astrid’s inevitable blow-up.

Ruff barely looked at him before returning her gaze to her phone and pointed at his father’s office.

He knocked on his father’s door before opening it and stepping inside.

His father, Stojan Haddock, was a mountain of a man.

Bright red hair and Scottish accent that remained despite the years since he’d moved to New England to marry Hiccup’s mom.

“Well?” said his father. (Or Stoick, as he liked to be called).

Hiccup sighed, sitting on the chair in front of his father’s desk and feeling quite like he had when he was younger and been called up to his dad’s study. Knobbly knees and skinny body included.

“Dad, it was Mr. Mildew. All I did was let him know we needed to process a payment before we could send him his goat feed and he started shouting at me.”

But Stoick wasn’t impressed by his pleading and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thick fingers. “Hiccup, what am I going to do with you? Why is this so hard for you, if it’s something so simple? Also, Ms. Hofferson keeps telling me she’s having trouble making the gears work with you. You already know it Hiccup,” he said, exasperated, “that a company is like a machine. It needs all the gears-“

“Well-oiled so it can run,” completed Hiccup, annoyed. No memory of when he enjoyed learning the motto. “I know, dad. It was an honest mistake.”

Stoick stared at him for almost a full minute before he spoke. “Tell me, what else do you do besides this?”

“What?”

“Do you have another job? Something more important to do?”

“What? No,” he said, self-conscious, and afraid his dad would bring up his dropping out of university.

“Then why…?” Stoick sighed. “I can’t do this right now. I have a meeting in five minutes. Please see yourself out.”

Hiccup shot up like an arrow, already gulping down air he hadn’t breathed. He paused by the door, turning to look at his father one more time, and he thought about asking, ‘ _do you even care at all?’._

He waited for a sign that he did. Any sign that could tell him his father cared.

But his father seemed busy, so Hiccup just closed the door behind him.

He didn’t bother saying goodbye to Ruth, and he missed the mild shock in her eyes as he climbed on the elevator and went back to his cubicle’s floor.

Where Astrid was already waiting, furious.

“Do you _even_ care?” she started angrily whispering as soon as he reached his cubicle, but he walked around her, gathering his things. “I told you I needed the reports by three thirty. I’m already late for another appointment and I was willing to take on the extra work to cover for your slip ups. And you’re just taking a walk around the building?”

He could have told her the truth.

Told her he’d had a shitty day, and he was sorry, and he would make it up to her.

But it wouldn’t make any difference. So he just took her scolding.

“Well? Don’t you have anything to say?”

“I thought you were late for an appointment?” he said, zipping up his back pack.

Astrid look achingly beautiful when in shock.

He shrugged at her rapidly reddening face. “I gotta go. I’m done with this. I’m sorry.”

By when she had recovered, he was already far away that all she could decently do was scoff and mutter.

Shrugging on his backpack, he made way for his apartment.

Later that day, he wanted to make it to the cemetery. Today was his mother’s death anniversary and he wanted to visit her.

Looking at the flower shop in front of his apartment building, he wavered by the door. Maybe he could get the flowers now, and then he wouldn’t have risk the shop closing for lunch?

A loud meow distracted him. In the middle of the street sat a big, black cat, its green eyes bright and intensely fixed on him.

At the corner, a car revved up and started to speed as it turned to their street.

“Shoo!” he shouted at the cat, but it wouldn’t move, it just stared at him, green eyes glinting and tail flicking.

“Shoo! Move!” he tried a second time, but the car was already so close, he had no choice.

And then all he felt was pain.

More pain.

And darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not over yet!!


End file.
